The present invention generally relates to an eyeglass loupe or a magnifying device which attaches to an eyewear frame. The device is particularly useful for people who wear eyeglasses but need the use of a magnifier and do not wish to use a hand held device.
There are various types of magnifiers available to the public. Magnifiers can be used for reading, craftwork, material inspection and the assembly of small parts.
Magnifying glasses in the form of additional lenses can be attached to eyewear frames. U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,396 (Ulvio) discloses supplemental lenses mounted on arms supported by a clip on the eyewear bridge. The supplemental lenses can comprise a bifocal or monofocal lens. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,959 (Walters) discloses a pair of plastic plates which are hinged to the top of an eyeglass frame. One or both of the plates can accept a monocular. The hinge allows the plates and monoculars to be flipped up out of the way for normal viewing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,263 (Nowak et al); U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,507 (Chang) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,291 (Caplan et al) disclose magnification devices mounted or attached to the bridge of an eyewear frame. The magnification devices disclosed comprise telemicroscopic loupes and are binocular in nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,609 (Matsui) is another example of a supplemental lens attaching to an eyewear frame. The attachment means provides for an adjustable loupe frame which may be retracted.
It is important that a device which attaches to an eyewear frame be able to fit any type of frame. In the eyewear market, frames can be made from plastic, metal or combination thereof. The temples can be thick and durable or thin and fragile. Plastic is usually used to produce sturdy, heavier type frames while metal frames are usually lightweight. There can be a wide variety in the temple and frame front dimensions. Metal may be used to produce temples that are wire-like and circular in dimension. Plastic temples are more likely to be thicker and flatter than those made from metal.
Other types of attachments which may be used with eyewear include rear view mirrors. In many activities in which glasses are worn, a need arises to also provide a rear view capability for the wearer. Rear vision spectacles are of particular importance to bicyclists, joggers, motorcyclists, security guards, etc. Many of these types of spectacles have mirrors which attach to the frame or are integrally part of the eyewear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,246 (Binner) discloses a rear view mirror that attaches to eyewear by means of a clip. The clip has spring loaded tongues which clamp onto the temple bar. Each tongue is slitted on its end so as to form fingers that grasp more efficiently around cylindrical surfaces such as when a temple bar is rounded. The mirror is positioned by means of a ball and socket joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,165 (Lewis) also discloses a clip on optical device for bicycle riders and the like. The optical device consists of a pair of prisms that are positioned in front of the lenses; a mirror attaches to one of the prisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,964 (Berke et al) discloses eyewear that has slender shafts which project out from the front portion of each temple. A rear vision element attaches to the end of each shaft. The rear vision elements are slideable and rotatable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,956 (Berke et al) discloses a pair of single-pivot, rear vision elements. The elements attach to the frame inward of the frame front and temple hinges, bend around the outside of the hinge and fit against the temples. The inside surface of the portion which lies against the temple is covered with a reflective surface. In use, the elements rotate forward such that the reflective surface allows the user to view objects at the rear. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,806 (Berke et al) discloses dual-pivot, rear vision elements with the temples and arms rotatably attached to the outer portions of the frame front. The rear vision elements are rotatably attached to the arms. The arms have two sections which pivot forward and outward to provide the wearer with a wide range of adjustment for viewing objects at the rear. In all Berke patents, the rear vision elements are non-detachable parts of the eyewear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,958 (Gorsich) discloses a lateral vision reflector attached to the eyeglass frame adjacent to the user""s nose. The reflective mirror has a coating applied to each of the opposite faces of the substrate. This reflector is of particular use to people with defects in their lateral visual fields.
U.S. Pat. No. D286,395 (Greenlaw et al) shows a rear view mirror which attaches to a temple by a three pronged attachment means. The rear view mirror can then be adjusted to view objects behind the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,943 and D327,079 (both to Allen) also show a rear view mirror which pivots out from the temple. Upon storage, the mirror and arm retracts into the temple. In use, the arm pivots out and around toward the front, with the mirror being laterally adjustable to view objects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,454 (Hyun) also discloses a rear view mirror which extends from an eyewear temple. The temple has a channel from which a rod extends. The rod holds a rotatable mirror.
All of the above prior art represent permanent or semi-permanent attachment of magnifying devices to eyewear. None of the devices represent detachable devices which can be put on an eyewear frame or removed from a frame with relative ease.
Another issue for attaching a magnifying device is protection of the eyewear lenses. Any device that is attached and detached from eyewear must not scratch the lenses while being put on, removed or used.
Attaching a magnifying lens to an eyewear frame can provide the wearer with a magnified sub-area that can be used for precision work. Having the magnifying lens attached to an eyewear frame will free up the users"" hands to manipulate various objects. The magnifying lens must not obscure and interfere with the field of vision.
An object of the present invention is to provide a magnifying loupe which may be used on either side of an eyewear frame, fit a wide range of eyewear frame styles, provide a sub-area of magnification for the user and be adjustable. The loupe may have one or two lenses and is comprised of a lens assembly, a pivotable boom and eyewear attachment means.
The present invention is adapted for cooperative use with an eyewear frame. As the magnifying lens is ideally suited for people who need to preserve their field of vision and yet have a smaller sub-area of magnification, the user is free to manipulate hand held work pieces or objects at all times. The magnifying loupe is easily adaptable to either side of the eyewear frame.